Hayate no Gotoku Hypno
by VGMC
Summary: The Sanzen'in mansion is infiltrated by a new hypnotic enemy. I wrote the story around some manips I did, limiting myself a lot. Might reboot it at some point.
1. Maid To Serve

Maria awoke early as per usual. Not wanting to wake Nagi, although she doubted she could even if she wanted to. She changed from her blue nightgown into her maid uniform as quietly as possible and set about her usual duties. As she walked down the halls of the Sanzen'in estate, broom in hand and a dust rag on her head, she saw that the door to the kitchen was open. She peered inside to see Hayate inside, preparing his and Nagi's lunchboxes for school the following day. It had been a few months since Nagi had saved Hayate Ayasaki from his parents' 150 Million Yen debt and brought him to work as a butler in the mansion, and he had quickly taken to his job as Nagi's butler. Maria had been happy to have someone else living here besides herself, Nagi, Klaus and Tama. And now...she had something of a crush on the blue haired boy.

He turned and saw her. "Ah, good morning, Maria-san," he said with a cheerful smile, despite only getting a couple of hours of sleep a day.

His noticing her caught her off guard a little. Not that it should really surprise her, given the inhuman things he was capable of. She quickly composed herself and replied, "Good morning, Hayate-kun," returning the smile. "You seem as cheerful as always."

"Yes, so do you. How is Miss Nagi?"

"She's still asleep."

"Ah, of course. It _is_ a little early for her to up." It was 8 o'clock. He was right, of course.

"I suppose I should wake her up for school."

"Thank you, Maria-san," he said, bowing deeply.

"Ah, you don't need to thank me," she replied, flustered. "I'm only doing my duty as a maid."

"But I _do_." He was walking toward her with a look on his face which said that he wanted her. Maria knew immediately that something was wrong; Hayate would never act like this. She inched closer to the door but he quickly embraced her. She was shocked by his sudden forwardness and knew for a fact that this _wasn't_ Hayate. What shocked her more was that, as he pulled his head back, she saw that his eyes had turned into a pair of black and white spirals. She struggled to break free of his grasp but found that her eyes were irresistibly drawn to his and her energy and concentration seemed to be draining. She couldn't look away from them, her face frozen in place. She barely even realised that everything other than the spirals were blurry. Her eyes glazed over as her mind slipped into relaxation she surrendered her will to the spirals. As he embraced her again, he whispered into her ear, "Maria, can you hear me?"

"Yes...Master," she replied slowly and lifelessly.

"And who do you serve?"

"You, Master."

"Do you not serve Nagi?"

"No...I serve only you, Master."

"Very good." He released her from his embrace and looked into her glassy eyes. "I wish to test your obedience. I want you to prepare a drink for Nagi and put this in it." He handed her a small vial of a drug he wanted to test on her. "You will then take the drink to her and return here for further instructions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." She removed the dust rag and prepared the drugged tea in a flask as ordered before setting off toward her former lady's room.

Hayate returned after finishing his morning run. He'd had plenty of time for it since he didn't need to prepare lunches on a Sunday. As he closed the doors behind him, he saw Maria walk past with a flask of tea on a tray. She seemed to be heading for Nagi's room. Regardless, he needed to clean himself up before resuming his butler duties. He left her to go about her own duties and headed for the bath.

Maria, meanwhile, continued along her path and arrived at Nagi's room. She opened the door and saw that Nagi, as usual for this time of day, was still asleep. Since her mind hadn't been completely overridden, she didn't want to wake her. She instead left the drink on the bedside table and returned to her master.

After cleaning himself and changing into his butler attire, Hayate went to Nagi's room to see if there was anything that needed tidying up there. When he got there, he saw that she was still asleep. He found it odd that Maria hadn't woken her up yet, despite seemingly coming this way earlier. Her presence here was confirmed when her saw that the drink she'd been carrying earlier now sat on the bedside table. He decided to find Maria and find out what was going on. He decided to start with the kitchen.

Upon his arrival, he was shocked to see her stood at attention before another of him. Perhaps it was a more advanced version of that Mecha Butler 13. "Maria-san, what's going on here?" No response. "Are you alright, Maria-san?" Again, nothing. "What did you do to her!?" he demanded of his doppelganger. The look on its face showed that it wasn't prepared for the possibility of the _real_ Hayate arriving. It jumped through the window and ran. Hayate was about to go after it when he saw the lack of life in Maria's eyes. He felt it best to stay and snap her out of her stupor. "Maria-san? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master," she replied in an emotionless tone.

Hayate stood for a few seconds, mouth agape at what he'd just heard. "I'm sorry, Maria-san, what did you just say?"

"I said 'Yes, Master,' I can hear you."

It seemed that whatever was disguised as him had taken control of her mind and she, believing she obeyed Hayate, would now accept his commands. He had to carefully plan his words out so as not to unintentionally damage her mind. "Okay, Maria-san, I want you to listen carefully. I'm going to count down from five and when I reach one, you will awaken from this state. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One." Life slowly returned to Maria's eyes. She blinked as she stared at Hayate. It seemed that her mind was processing everything that had happened all at once as tears began to form in her eyes. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He immediately regretted not erasing her memory of the event. That is, until...

She suddenly raised her head, a look of horror on her face. "Nagi!" she exclaimed as she ran from the room, Hayate in tow. As they ran toward their Lady's room, Maria explained that she'd been commanded to take a drugged drink to Nagi. They feared that the drug would affect her similarly to how Maria was by the spirals. Upon their arrival, Hayate slammed the door open and Nagi turned around, half-changed with a look of surprise and horror frozen on her face as her eyes met Hayate's. He immediately covered his eyes while turning around and apologizing. This wasn't enough to spare him Nagi's wrath, however, as she threw anything she could get her hands on at him, shouting all the while for him to get out. He scrambled out of the room and Maria saw the empty flask on the desk. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her thirteen-year-old lady tightly. "Nagi...oh, Nagi..." she cried.

"W-w-w-what's wrong, Maria?"

"Y-you drank the tea I brought you."

"A-actually, I didn't."

Maria practically jumped back at this. "Wh-why-?"

"It smelled funny so I drained it." Maria smiled and wept tears of joy into Nagi's chest. It seemed that Nagi's Hikikomori lifestyle and stubbornness had actually saved her from suffering the same fate as Maria. Hearing this from outside, Hayate was relieved but he had to wonder: who was that imposter, how had he gotten past the SP and what did he have planned for Miss Nagi?

To be continued...


	2. From Mistress To Servent

Maria was still shaken up from the incident earlier so Hayate had suggested she spend some time with Nagi while he and the SP searched the grounds for the intruder. They hadn't told Nagi about it so as not to worry her; they'd told her they'd been worried that Maria had accidentally put something Nagi didn't like in the tea. While she hadn't sounded very convinced by that, she hadn't pressed the issue.

Maria was giving Nagi a bath when she realised that the shampoo bottle was empty. "There's no shampoo left. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," the young girl replied. Maria stood and left the room, closing the door behind her. She turned and jumped as she almost walked right into Hayate.

She stared at him with a look of uncertainty and a little fear. "Oh, one five six eight zero four." Maria relaxed and sighed in relief when Hayate said this. Klaus had suggested they use a password system any time they met each other to make sure it wasn't the imposter. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Maria-san."

"It's okay, Hayate-kun," she replied.

"Are you all done?"

"No, we ran out of shampoo and I was just on my way to get some."

"I thought that might happen so I brought some." He held out a shampoo bottle for her.

"As expected of you, Hayate-kun; prepared for anything," she replied, taking the bottle from him. It was a purple bottle with a brand name she'd never heard of. She opened it up and smelled it to make sure it would be okay for Nagi. As the scent entered her nose, she felt a little light-headed yet a feeling of contentedness washed over her.

Hayate came closer and whispered into her ear. "This shampoo would be perfect for Lady Nagi. Don't you agree, Maria-san?"

"Y-yes...This would be perfect for Nagi."

"You should help her finish her bath then bring her back to your room."

"I-I should help her finish her bath...and bring her back to our room." She blinked a few times after saying this as her senses returned. "Thank you, Hayate-kun. I think this will be perfect for Nagi." She turned happily and went back into the room. Hayate smirked as he turned and left.

Nagi, who was resting her head on the side of the bath, looked up as Maria returned less than a minute after leaving. "That was fast," she said, surprised.

"Yes, I bumped into Hayate-kun just outside and he had a bottle waiting."

"Ah, as expected of Hayate," Nagi replied with her usual praise. "But are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, he knew the password."

"Okay," she replied. "That's good." She sat up as Maria knelt down next to the bath and squirted some of the shampoo into her hand. Unbeknownst to Nagi, who was facing away, Maria's eyes had glazed over and a mindless smile had formed on her lips from the smell of the shampoo in her hands. She began to massage it into Nagi's scalp and Nagi began to feel light headed. The shampoo affected her more than it did Maria as the chemicals in the shampoo soaked quickly into her brain. Her mind became foggy and it was difficult for her to think. Her eyes glazed over like Maria's had.

Maria hadn't noticed Nagi's entrancement yet and continued as normal until the smell of the shampoo began to affect her. She noticed this time since she wasn't taking in a full whiff of the stuff. She could feel her mind fogging up. She realised that it must have affected Nagi by now too. She moved around to get a view of Nagi's face and her fears were confirmed; Nagi sat entranced in the bath. This was the last thought that went through Maria's mind before it went blank. With no thoughts of her own, Maria's mind was occupied by the suggestions she had been given: to finish the bath and return to her room with Nagi. She robotically continued washing Nagi's hair.

After Nagi had finished drying off, she changed into her usual striped pink sweater, grey shorts, knee length white socks and pink high-heeled shoes. The pair then returned to their room as commanded and Maria locked the door behind them before standing next to her master.

"Is she ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," she replied emotionlessly. "She is."

"Good." He had plans for both of them: Nagi's commands would go along with his main plan while Maria's would go along with his...secondary goals. "Alright, I'm going to give you both a few commands that I want you two to obey while you are awake, but you will not remember being hypnotized. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Maria replied immediately.

"Yes...Master," Nagi replied more slowly.

"Good. Now, Maria, the next time you see a letter addressed to you, you will fall into a trance like the one you're in now and obey what is written within. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good." He wrote a quick note of instructions and hid it in a draw in the desk before returning to his slaves. He placed his hands on Nagi's shoulders and was about to command her when he saw that life had begun to return to her face. The physical contact seemed to have caused this. He smirked at her futile resistance. He turned his eyes to spirals again and drew in Nagi's gaze. The fearful expression on her face slackened as she went back under. "Nagi...who is your master?"

"Y...y-y-you are...Master."

"Very good. Now, Nagi, I want you to-" he was saying when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Milady, are you all done with your bath?" It was the real Ayasaki!

The impostor had to think fast. He whispered one last command: "Count down from five in your heads and awaken once you reach zero."

"Yes, Master." The pair began to count down as commanded while their master quietly opened the window and slipped through. Upon reaching zero, they both awakened from their trances and blinked confusedly.

"Milady?" Hayate asked from outside.

"Hayate?" Nagi unlocked the door and saw Hayate standing in the hall. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Ah, so you _are_ done. Now I can get started cleaning the bath. If you'll excuse me." He bowed and left.

Nagi turned to Maria. "Maria, how did we get here? And when did I change clothes?"

"I'm not sure. I remember Hayate-kun handing me the shampoo and feeling that you'd like it."

"Then you used it and..." she scrunched up her face as she tried to remember, "...then we were here." They both hurried to inform Hayate once they realised what had happened. The bottle was disposed of and Nagi was put under greater guard than before and no one was to walk around without an escort. They were unsure if the intruder had escaped and managed to make his way back onto the grounds, or if he'd never left in the first place.

To be continued...


	3. Old School Hypnosis

It was the day after the incident in the bath and Hayate and Nagi had left for school, members of the SP watching over them every step of the way. Maria would have gone with them but she'd decided to stay and keep the mansion clean, beginning with her and Nagi's room. While cleaning the desk, she came across a note that she hadn't seen before. She scanned it, reading the bullet points: 'Destroy this letter, Go to Hakuou Academy, Recruit the student council president, Return to current state.' This was followed by what seemed to be a step-by-step guide to hypnotic induction. What did it mean by 'recruit'? Who left this here? Who was it addressed to? She turned it over and saw the name 'Maria.'

Her eyes immediately glazed over and she turned the latter over again. Rereading them, the words changed from an odd list to her new instructions. After reading her commands, she obeyed the first and burned the letter. She then obeyed the second by changing into her old Hakuou Academy uniform which still fit despite it being from a good few years ago. The uniform consisted of a pink sailor fuku with a white collar and yellow scarf, a black undershirt, pink skirt that went from the chest down to the knees, thigh-high white socks and brown shoes. She also put on a pair of small rectangular glasses to help make her look ordinary so she could blend in to the crowd herself. Although this disguise hadn't helped her blend in the last time she'd gone to Hakuou, the thought never entered her mind in her hypnotized state. With her disguise complete, Maria set forth to obey her third command.

Just like the last time she'd gone to Hakuou Academy, Maria's good looks had drawn a lot of attention from the actual students of the school. As she made her way toward the clock tower, she heard someone call her name. She turned to where the voice had come from and saw that it was her master standing behind some bushes at the base of a tree. She approached him and asked, "What is your wish, Master?"

"You are drawing too much attention. I want you to hurry up and fulfil your task."

"Yes, Master." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her sleeve to hold her back.

"And one last thing, as much as I enjoy seeing you in this state, your glazed over eyes, monotone voice and sleepy walk will draw too much attention and the student council president is rather intelligent. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken from your trance but you will still follow the instructions you have been given. You will believe it was your own idea to hypnotize her and you will return to your current state when you hear the phrase 'Good work, Maria-san.' Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." He hid from sight and snapped his fingers. She awoke from her trance and wondered why she was here by this tree. It didn't matter; she had to see Hinagiku-san right away. She continued her journey to the clock tower.

Hinagiku Katsura sat at her desk in the student council room at the top of the clock tower, silently cursing the idiot who thought it was a good idea to put the student council room so high up. She was just finishing up her work when she heard the elevator arrive. She looked up to see Nagi's maid, Maria leaving the elevator. "Oh, Maria-san, good afternoon," she smiled. She was happy to see someone outside the student council for the first time all day.

"Good afternoon, Hinagiku-san," Maria bowed in response.

"Um, why are you wearing that uniform?" she asked now that she'd noticed.

"Oh, this?" she asked, looking it over as if she herself hadn't realised she was wearing it. "When I decided to stop by, I felt like trying it on."

"Oh, okay. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd stop by for a chat while I wait for classes to finish."

"So you're here to see Nagi-chan and Hayate-kun?"

"Yes, but I felt like talking to you while I wait." Hinagiku didn't get a chance to speak to Maria very often and decided to take her up on her offer. As their conversation went on, Maria walked out toward the balcony. She turned to see Hinagiku stood by the couch, legs shaking a little. "Oh, you're afraid of heights. Sorry, I forgot." Little did she know, she had subconsciously planned this to drive the conversation towards this subject.

"Th-that's okay," Hinagiku responded, a slight quiver in her voice making her seem both afraid and annoyed.

"What methods have you tried to cure your acrophobia?"

"I've tried everything," she replied dejectedly. "Nothing works."

"Well, have you ever considered hypnosis?"

Hinagiku stared at Maria for a few seconds with a quizzical look on her face before responding, "Hypnosis?"

"Yes. I know hypnosis has a bad reputation because of evil hypnotists in old movies but it really _can_ be used to help people overcome all sorts of obstacles in their lives; be it overcoming fears, stopping smoking or breaking dangerous habits."

Hinagiku seemed to consider it for a few seconds before asking, "Have you ever been hypnotized, Maria-san?"

Maria hesitated for a second as she didn't want Hinagiku to know how she had been hypnotized earlier or she'd follow the misconception. On the other hand, she didn't want to lie to her either. "Y-yes, I have, so I know firsthand how it can be used...and how to do it." She subconsciously recalled the instructions on how to perform this induction and followed them to the letter.

"Okay. Well, if you're sure. What do I need to do?"

Maria view this as victory though she wasn't sure why. "Well, first, I need you to get yourself comfortable in a chair."

"Alright," Hinagiku replied sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

"Um, wouldn't you be more comfortable on a couch?"

"I'm fine; I find it more comfortable in this chair anyway."

"Okay. Now, I want you to place your elbow on the desk and stare at your finger. We're going to use it as a focus." Hinagiku did so and Maria continued. "I want you to focus all you attention on your finger and my voice. Nothing else matters but your finger and my voice. Allow my words to wash over you and wash away all your anxieties, all your worries. Notice that nothing else exists but my voice and your finger. Beyond that is nothing but darkness. A cold, empty darkness." Hinagiku shuddered slightly at this. "But that's okay because, if you just listen to my voice and follow my suggestions, the cold cannot reach you; you will remain in this nice, warm place. Now notice that your finger is slowly but surely moving toward your nose." As she said this, it began to move. "As it approaches, you will begin to feel sleepy. So sleepy, you can barely keep your eyes open." Hinagiku's eyes began to flutter as she tried to keep them open. "When you finger touches your nose you will fall into a deep, relaxing sleep." As her finger approached, Hinagiku struggled more and more to keep her eyes open, even as they glazed over. Until, finally, it connected with her nose and her eyes fell shut, her head drooped and her body slackened like a ragdoll. "Hinagiku-san, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in a monotone.

"Now that you're in his state, you will take my words into your subconscious mind and accept them as absolute truth so that I can help you. You want me to help you, don't you?" Hinagiku nodded to this. "Good girl. First of all, any time you..." Maria needed a trigger that wasn't likely to come up often (while Maria didn't read her own name very often, Hinagiku was the student council president and would likely see hers a lot). She had a sudden idea. "Any time you hear the phrase 'Sleepy Hina-chan', you will return to this relaxed, obedient state. Now, I'm going to snap my fingers and I want you to awaken when I do."

Maria snapped her fingers and Hinagiku slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and asked, "Did it work?"

"Let's find out, sleepy Hina-chan." As soon as Maria finished speaking, Hinagiku's eyes glazed over and she fell back into her trance. "Very good, Hinagiku-san. Now, I want you to-" she was interrupted by the sound of the elevator's arrival.

She looked over to see Hayate walking into the room. She was unsure whether or not to trust- "Good work, Maria-san."

Her eyes immediately glazed over and she asked in her own monotone, "How may I serve you, Master?"

"You may begin by giving control of Hinagiku over to me."

"Yes, Master," she replied and turned to Hinagiku. "Hinagiku-san, I want you to open your eyes." If she'd been awake, she would have noticed the change in Maria's tone but in her current state, she didn't and simply obeyed. "The man you see before you is your master. I want you to greet him."

Hinagiku stood and bowed saying, "How may I serve you, Master?"

Maria turned back and said, "She is ready, Master."

"Good. Have you given her a trigger yet?"

"Yes, it is 'Sleepy Hina-chan'." At these words, Hinagiku fell back into her chair in her trance.

"Alright, I want you both to keep your triggers in your subconscious but they can only be triggered by me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," both replied.

"Now, I want Maria to return home and fall asleep. When you wake up, you will remember nothing of your journey here and believe you simply fell asleep."

"Yes, Master," she replied and she walk over to the elevator.

"Hinagiku, I want you to forget seeing Maria today and believe you simply fell asleep at your desk."

"Yes, Master," she replied, resting her head on the crossed arms and entering a natural state of sleep.

Hinagiku awoke about two hours later when Chiharu Harukaze shook her awake. "Huh? Where am I?"

"In the student council room. It looks like you worked yourself to sleep."

"Oh. What time is it?" She looked outside to see the sun starting to set.

"It's time for school to end," Aika Kasumi replied, entering the room. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Maybe I should," she said while picking up her bag. "Okay, I'll be going now."

Maria, meanwhile, awoke when Hayate and Nagi returned and woke her up. They were curious about why she was sleeping right next to the front door in her old Hakuou uniform. She had no answer for them. Maybe she'd dozed off and started sleepwalking. Or maybe, the intruder had struck again. It was decided that Maria would be watched constantly by the SP too to make sure this didn't happen again.


End file.
